Finding a mysterious stranger
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set twenty years after S1 ended Henry ends up back in Storybrooke and ends up meeting Alexander, the daughter of Ashley and Sean. Will they fall in love or not?
1. Twenty years later

I do not own Once upon a time. That belongs to ABC and Disney

This is my first fanfic for Once Upon a Time. The basic concept is it is set twenty years after season one ended and that the curse has been lifted. What if Henry grew up, saw Alexander (daughter of Ashley and Sean) but didn't know who she was and enlisted Emma, Mary Margaret and the rest of the townspeople (If Henry knew of the birth of Alexander just pretend for this fic he didn't). It will also be three parts just to see how I get on but if people are interested I could extend it. Ships will include August/Emma and Mary Margaret/David.

Finding a mysterious stranger

Chapter one: Twenty years later…

(Thirty year old Henry Mills sat with his back to the breakfast bar at Granny`s Cafe and murmured something under his breath. Since the curse had been lifted fifteen years ago his adopted mother Regina had mysteriously disappeared and Henry moved in with his real mother Emma and her partner August who had got together a few years before. However Henry always wanted to travel and since the curse was broken he could leave Storybrooke and travel around the world when he was eighteen. But things wasn't that great for him now and he decided to come back home to ask for help from his mom and August who were now married and had a six year old son Graham. Ruby glanced at the young man from the corner of her newspaper and lifted the glasses from her eyes

"Henry are you ok?" she looked at Henry. Since the curse was broken time had carried on so now Ruby was looking older than the young girl she was when she arrived in Storybrooke, about mid forties she would guess. Henry nodded but Ruby knew something was wrong.

"There`s no jobs though" Henry grumbled as Ruby placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. She had took over Granny`s Cafe when her gran died a few years after the curse broke, however Ruby still kept the name in respect of her gran. She smiled sympathetically at Henry then smiled again but this time a wider grin as Emma opened the door of the diner, dressed in her leather jacket

"Emma hi" Ruby replied "Usual?" she glanced at Emma but she shook her head at the dark headed woman who was also one of her friends.

"Just popped in to see Henry before I go and help August down at the mechanic workshop" she replied shaking out her blonde hair which now was starting to go slightly grey "Hi" she smiled at her son scooting to sit next to him at the breakfast bar "Hey why the long face" she replied slightly punching him in the shoulder but it was more difficult now as he was much taller and broader than she was, and not the little ten year old she had met. Sometimes Emma joked that she wished the curse was still in place but was given disapproving looks from Emma and August.

"The usual" Henry sighed as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and followed the cinnamon around with his spoon "No jobs about and I just feel really down" he sighed lying his head on the counter.

"I could ask August if he could give you a place in his workshop" Emma suggested. Henry thought for a few moments "Look I'll run it past him and if you haven't found anything in a week and he agrees then you're sorted. Ok kiddo" Emma ran a hand through his hair and Henry scowled. "See the curse really changed your mood" Emma replied then realised what she had just said. Henry used to be such a happy go lucky boy but then the curse broke and he changed. Kind of instead of the curse making him depressed he was happy. When the curse broke his mood changed "H-Henry I'm sorry" she replied.

"Go" Henry waved his hand in the air and Emma sent a worried look towards Ruby as she left the cafe. Henry leant forward and took another sip of his hot chocolate wondering when this was going to end

"I`m worried David" August leant forward in his workshop. He and David became friends when Mary Margaret revealed themselves to be Emma`s parents and David ended up helping August in his workshop "I mean Henry used to be an ok kid, I mean with the book some people used to call him weird but he didn't meant any harm. But then he left Storybrooke like I did, ran away, and now he has nothing. No job, no girlfriend and he`s lucky Emma took him in as he wouldn't have a house ether". David nodded standing between an old cuckoo clock as the noise of August`s motorbike engine was heard and then Emma appeared lifting her head from the helmet and giving her husband and father a smile

"Where is Graham?" she glanced at August raising an eyebrow

"Emma he`s with your mom. Mary Margaret wanted someone to help her with making candles since the nuns don't make them anymore and so Ashley said she would look after Graham" August smiled. "How`s Henry" he replied giving Emma a peck

"Same" Emma murmured "I asked him if he would consider helping you and David out and he said maybe". Emma could never call David `Dad` she said it would feel too weird "But knowing Henry he won`t take it"

"Do you think I could be another curse?" David replied. Emma shook her head

"Regina disappeared" she replied "But Mr Gold didn't. Il pop up and question him tomorrow"

"Good luck with that" August muttered. Mr Gold had been ill for some time and now couldn't even remember his own name. Emma pursed her lips ready to give August a rant but then stopped when she saw her father shaking his head. Sometimes Emma could remind him so much of his own wife.

"So do you need a hand?" Emma glanced at the two men who shook their heads "Just when I was looking forward to getting my hands all dirty" Emma grinned

"Actually there is one thing" David replied "I need some things picking up. Some shopping and then there`s a clock that I got mended for mine and Mary`s anniversary from Mr Gold`s. You don't mind?" he glanced at his daughter and she nodded smiling.

"Sure" she replied "I`ll go to your house David, drop the things off and pick up Graham" she replied. David nodded still fiddling with a screwdriver as Emma lifted her helmet back onto her head and got back on the motorbike, dust flying as she went down the dirt path.

(Ruby shook her head as she glanced at the busy customers that were coming through the cafe. She looked at the young waitress who was busy with a few trays and wondered if she should help, but remembered she wasn't as young as she used to be. Her eyes flew to Henry who sat there doodling on the newspaper and wondered if she should say something. However her thoughts were interrupted when Alexander Boyd, a pretty twenty year old who sometimes worked at the café)

"Hey Ruby just came to collect my wages. My mom keeps telling me to get a better job but I mean when she was my age she was pregnant with me" Alexander shook her blonde head

"Sure I'll just be a minute" Ruby nodded walking into the back room to get Alexander`s wages. Alexander whistled a tune and glanced around the café, waving to the other waitress who was on duty that day. Ruby then came out and gave the wages to her.

"Could you pop in a few days this week? Jasmine is on holiday and we are short staffed" Ruby looked at the dark skinned waitress serving Henry his third cup of hot chocolate. Alexander smiled and nodded sharply

"Sure" she replied "It's not like I haven't got anything better at home. I`ll see you later Ruby" she glanced at the older woman as she left the café. Ruby nodded slowly and started to pick up a pen she had left on the breakfast bar next to Henry

"Who was that girl you were speaking to?" he glanced at Ruby

"Why?" she said puzzled

"I haven't seen her before around here" he replied "And she seems interesting"

"Well you're in luck. She`s waitressing every day next week so if you want to speak to her now`s your chance" Ruby replied walking back to the back room so she could continue sorting out wages. Henry sat back against the bar and mulled things through. He needed to know this mysterious woman and to try and becomes friends with her. Then maybe he could get his happy ending after all just like his mother did when she defeated Regina.

Next time

Henry stakes out the café and starts to know Alexander. Emma seeks out Mr Gold and wonders if there is another curse after all. Mary Margaret, Emma and Ashley have a night out

So there`s the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be out as soon as I can.


	2. Introductions are made

I do not own Once upon a time. That belongs to ABC and Disney

Thanks so much for the reviews. After this chapter I think there is going to be one more chapter. Maybe two more if I feel I need it. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter

Finding a mysterious stranger

Chapter two: Introductions are made

(Emma poked her head into the dusty shop, one that she visited very often, but for some reason she sensed that not everything seemed as it should be. She pursed up her lips as she smoothed the leather of her jacket)

"Mr Gold?" she called out coughing slightly at the dust in the room. No answer and Emma felt slightly worried. She knew that he wasn't feeling very well, what if he died?. She would get no answer to her curse question. Emma was about to leave the shop when she noticed a petite brown headed figure leaving the back room of the shop

"Belle!" Emma smiled in relief. She knew if Mr Gold`s girlfriend was here then everything was fine

"Emma" Belle nodded "Have you come to see Rumple" she gave the nickname of her boyfriend from when they were in the fairytale world and Emma nodded "He`s feeling a lot better. Better than what he was a few days ago I was getting worried"

"Yeah August told me" Emma nodded shaking out her hair from the helmet "Is David`s clock ready as well?" she glanced at Belle who nodded.

"Why don't you go and speak to Rumple and I'll pack it up for you" she replied. Emma nodded and headed into the back room where Mr Gold was sat on the edge of a bed

"Oh Emma" he paused "What brings you here?"

"Henry" Emma replied and Mr Gold nodded "Since the curse broke he has become much more moody and quiet. I know teenage boys what they are like at that age but he`s nearly thirty. This isn't some teenage angst and to be honest it's bringing me and August down" Emma glanced at the older male who nodded slowly "So what I came to ask is. Could this be possibly another curse?"

"As I always say Magic has its own price" Mr Gold replied "Since Regina left the town seems to have gone under a different spell. The spell of true love and harmony. Maybe that is all your Henry needs" Emma turned to him shocked

"True love?" she whispered. Mr Gold nodded and a faint smile passed his lips

"You and August, your parents even me and Belle. We all found love after the curse broke. Well technically" he giggled and Emma gave him a stare "Were in love from the start. But that is against what I am saying. Maybe the real magic is"

"True love" Emma paused for thought "I'll think about that. Thanks Mr Gold for your help" She got up furrowing her brow and walked into the main part of the shop where Belle handed her a brown package with the clock in

"Did Rumple help?" she smiled sweetly at Emma who nodded

"You know Belle I think he did" she replied as she placed her helmet onto her head and walked out of the shop leaving the brunette deep in thought

"And there is your chocolate muffin and your cup of coffee" Alexander smiled sweetly as she placed the order in front of a young boy who grabbed the muffin greedily. Shaking her head Alexander passed through the customers and made her way to the counter where Henry was sitting. He had come to the café three days running and staked out a claim when Alexander would be on her dinner break. And now was his chance

"I know you don't know me" he replied "But I noticed you across the room and I was charmed by your beauty" Alexander quirked an eyebrow

"This better not be some cheesy chatup line or anything" she smiled.

"N-No" Henry stammered "I know you. Well not very well" he beamed "Ruby is my mom's friend. And since you work for Ruby then we kind of know one another"

"Look I need to get my lunch." Alexander sighed as she made her way into the backroom leaving Henry crestfallen. Ruby lifted her head up from the Magic Mirror newspaper she was reading to hear Alexander sigh and throw her apron on the floor

"Busy?" Ruby glanced at the younger girl smiling slightly

"No just some creep who was trying to gain advantage of me. But I soon told him straight" Alexander smiled. Ruby gulped this creep obviously was Henry and Alexander had got things wrong

"Alexander?" she glanced at the blonde girl who looked at Ruby quizzically "I know Henry"

"Yeah he said that" Alexander replied biting into her sandwich

"And well let`s just say his life hasn't gone really smoothy. He has only just returned to the village this past month and has to cope with a new step brother and his mom getting married. If he seems out of sorts it isn't his fault" Ruby replied

"Ruby people have problems. I understand that. But there is no reason for this" Alexander started to say but Ruby shook her head again

"Just give him a chance. For me" she begged and Alexander pursed up her lips but gave a slight nod

"For you Ruby" she replied and gave a faint laugh. Later on that day Henry was nibbling some cinnamon when he heard a faint thud and turned to see Alexander sitting next to him

"Ok" she smiled "Who are you because ill like to become friends. I know your new in town but apart from that" she extended her arms and Henry gave a faint smile, maybe returning to the personality he had when he was ten years old. He started to tell Alexander his life story while Ruby watched from the back room a faint smile also on the older woman's face

"Here you go" Emma gave a grin to Mary Margaret and Ashley as she handed them three drinks

"Thanks Emma" Ashley said gratefully as she gulped it down

"Steady on Ashley" Mary Margaret gave a sideways look towards Ashley who looked as if she was on her second drink

"Sorry it's just I haven't been out in what seems like forever." Ashley apologised. Mary Margaret just smiled as she looked across at Emma

"How is Henry?" she mentioned her grandson at Emma who lit up

"Actually he seems a lot brighter. He however hasn't been home early for the past three days. I think maybe he might have got himself a girlfriend" Emma winked

"Speaking of which Alex seems to be acting a lot brighter as well" Ashley mused "She even helped me and Sean with the housework yesterday and that only happens once in a blue moon"

"Maybe they are each other`s other half's" Mary Margaret suggested. Emma and Ashley glanced at one another

"It's possible" Ashley shrugged as Emma just stared into a deep thought. Maybe Mr Gold`s theory about true love wasn't as stupid as she thought. She vowed to tail her son tomorrow and to see what he was up too

"I'm going to get another drink" Ashley mumbled walking to the bar where she was served by the bartender. Emma moved across to her mom who was looking deep into her glass and tapped the table.

"So what did dad get you for your anniversary" she grinned as Mary Margaret shot a look at her daughter but then softened and started telling her about the clock he had bought for her.

"I had a really fun time tonight" Alexander grinned at Henry. Henry had agreed to help her tidy up as Ruby had gone home early that night

"It was nothing" Henry beamed and Alexander could find herself blushing wrapping a strand of blonde hair around her ear

"No really thank you" Alexander replied and Henry could find himself blushing. The pair just stared at one another

"Look tomorrow it's my day off. What about if we go down to the woods and the lake" Alexander looked at Henry who nodded with a smile.

"Sure" he replied "I mean I have nothing planned. Should I meet you here?" he glanced at Alexander who nodded sharply. Henry then leaned across and gave Alexander a kiss on the cheek which made her grin as Henry left the café and made his way towards Emma and August`s house. However what he didn't know was that someone was watching him. Someone who the villagers thought had left and they vowed that Henry Mills would never get his happy ending ever. Alexander shivered as she locked up the café but thought it was just the wind blowing through Storybrooke and didn't give it a second thought. Because I mean who would after all.

Next time

Emma tails Henry and Alexander to find out the truth what is happening, while David and August go candle selling with Mary Margaret. Ruby finds out a dark secret about why Henry stayed away from Storybrooke for as long as he did and will Henry and Alexander act on their true feelings?

I think I will be doing an extra chapter after the third one I was planning. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quick as I can.


	3. The date

I do not own Once upon a time or anything to do with it. That belongs to ABC and Disney

Onto the third chapter. There will be another chapter after this so this won't be the final chapter. Anyway please enjoy and don't forget to review

Finding a mysterious stranger

Chapter three: The date

(Emma smiled softly to herself as she climbed out of bed making sure not to brush past August`s leg as even the curse had gone it still made him ache, and that would wake him up. Humming a tune and slipping some clothes on, she made her way downstairs where she was confronted by her mom sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper)

"Going somewhere" she replied smoothly and Emma looked like a deer caught in the headlights

"Just to Granny`s" she replied "We ran out of milk last night"

"No you're not" Mary Margaret replied "You're going to follow Henry and Alexander on their date. I thought you were the one who was supposed to spot who was lying Emma" she smirked at her daughter

"Oh ok yes I was BUT I was curious mom!" Emma exclaimed angrily and Mary Margaret blushed red. It wasn't very often Emma called her mom "He`s changed over the past few weeks for the good and I wanted to see the girl who had done this."

"Ok" Mary Margaret nodded "Go. But if Henry sees you then his trust will be shattered and he will never trust you again". She brushed a hand through her short black hair as Emma hugged her mother

"Thanks" she smiled as Emma slipped her black leather jacket on and headed outside. A few moments passed before David headed back into the house with candle making equipment. He, Mary Margaret and August were going out later that day to deliver candles.

"Was that Emma?" he said curious kissing his wife softly as Mary Margaret nodded

"It was David" she replied "And she knows what she is doing. Don't worry about her" she smiled

"But I do. She`s our daughter, I`m her father. We found each other once what happens if she gets taken away again!" David exclaimed his eyes filled with anguish

"But she won't" Mary Margaret replied stroking his face and cupping it slightly "We just have to trust her, Henry as well" she added as an afterthought "Now" she grinned "What romantic gift have you got me now" she clapped her hands excitedly as David gave a small smile to his wife

(Henry crept through the woods, holding a picnic basket in his hands. He looked around but he couldn't see Alexander anywhere. Henry paused starting to worry when all of a sudden a pair of hands clasped his eyes and Henry turned around to see Alexander standing there grinning)

"Alex!" Henry held his hand to his chest

"Sorry" the blonde blushed "I really shouldn't have done that. Especially in the woods" she bit her lip and Henry smiled at how cute she looked when she did that

"N-No it's my fault" he replied "I thought what about if we go to the toll bridge. Nobody will be there especially at this time of the morning" Nodding Alexander agreed and they started to walk, not noticing Emma creeping behind them, as they were both still wrapped up in their own little world. When they reached the bridge Henry spread the blanket out and they both sat on the blanket eating sandwiches, cakes that Ruby had baked specially, and lemonade

"Why?" Alexander paused and glanced at Henry "Why me?" she replied as Henry sipped on his drink

"I just felt a connection" he replied "You know when people say when they first met they just knew they would be with one another for the rest of their life. Well that's how I felt when I saw you" he blushed and Henry was glad that the trees were dark so Alexander couldn't see his blush

"Well to be honest I thought you were a jerk" Alexander placed her hands on her light pink skirt and sat back on the blanket "If Ruby hadn't interrupted I would have just got along with my job and we wouldn't be sitting here like this" she extended her hand and waved at the scene in front of them

"I guess I did come a bit full on" Henry confessed "But the truth is" Henry bit his lip and looked down at the ground

"The truth is what?" Alexander said confused. Henry just shook his head

"Doesn't matter" he replied and the pair carried on talking. However Emma had heard the whole thing

"Henry hasn't mentioned any of this to me" she thought "I can't go back home now" she thought as she peered through trying to hear anymore news

"Excuse me" Ruby lifted her head up and looked in the eyes of a dark tall woman "Is this table free" she glanced at Ruby who nodded

"Do you want anything to eat?" she looked at the woman who shook her head

"Just a menu" she replied "For the drinks" she added as Ruby even looked more confused. Ruby then dashed off to find a menu leaving the woman alone. Smirking she reached into her purse and got out a compact mirror. Lifting it up she pretended to be re touching her makeup but this was just a cover up

"Sidney" she whispered "Part one is complete. Now if I could find my son" she shook her head. He was no son to her now when he sided with `her` Miss Swan

"Be careful Miss Regina" Sidney whispered. He had been concealed inside a mirror when the curse had been broken again. Regina snorted

"You know me Sidney me and danger run together" she murmured. She then slipped her compact back into the purse and looked up to see Ruby looking at her strangely

"The menu" Ruby replied and Regina gave a strange smile thanking her and Ruby went back to serving customers. Suddenly Jasmine ran in

"Sorry I`m late. Trust Alex to have her day off today. I bet she went off with that boy she met the other day. I think I saw them at the woods actually" Jasmine replied

"Henry and Alex make a nice couple" Ruby smiled. She then turned towards Regina`s table asking her if she was ready to order but the next thing she heard was the door closing of the café and Regina`s table empty

"She seems in a rush" Jasmine commented and Ruby nodded before going to serve the next customers

"I guess we should get going" Alexander sighed picking up the rubbish and placing it back in the picnic basket

"Alex" Henry replied and Alexander glanced at Henry curiously "I really really like you. And I know I need to tell you something. Before hand I was going to tell you that while I was away from Storybrooke when I was younger I did something really stupid. I met this other girl and she had an older brother Jefferson he was called. And he wanted to find something from his past so I said I would help her out. But in the process of helping her I lost her. Jefferson said I killed her and banished me from their town so I had to come home. But Alexander I promise that I didn't kill her. She got lost herself" Henry exclaimed tears coming from his eyes "And if I could bring her back I would"

"How touching" a voice came from the woods before Alexander could give her answer and Henry froze, he knew that voice from his past, when he was younger "How do I know because I was involved in it. You see Henry your precious mother didn't destroy me she just sent me to another land. She destroyed this curse but she placed another one. The same one you are under. Until you met Alexander here" she glanced at the twenty year old who was looking scared at Henry

"So Mr Gold was right. There was another curse after all. I need to save Henry from Regina!" Emma thought not really thinking that her old arch enemy was still alive "But Mary Margaret I can't I promised her" Emma then suddenly had a stroke of genius and sneaked out of the woods as quietly as she could

"You leave Alex alone" Henry replied glaring at his adopted mother who let out a laugh

"Darling she is no interest to me" she laughed wickedly as Alexander shot a look towards Henry of love as she made her way towards the entrance of the forest. Henry shook his head as he turned towards his adopted mother

"It ends here" he glared at her as the pair stared at one another fear burning in one another`s eyes as Henry gripped his fist in anger.

"I have to do this" he thought "For Alex if no one else"

Next time

Regina and Henry face off against one another while Emma Mary Margaret and David come up with a plan of action. But where does Alexander come into this and can she reveal her own true feelings to Henry? Will the pair have their happy ending after all?

So yeah the final chapter will be the final chapter. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review. Also I apologise if this is a little bit shaky as well it was hard to come up with a good plotline for this chapter. The next one should be better.


	4. Happily ever after?

I do not own Once Upon a Time or anything to do with it. That belongs to ABC and Disney

Onto the final chapter. Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed so far it's very much appreciated

Meeting a mysterious stranger

Chapter four: Happily ever after?

"Well" Regina drawled moving closer to Henry "Are you going to make the first move or should I" she smirked as Henry glared up into the face of the woman who adopted him.

"I thought you were dead after Emma defeated you!" he spat out "But it didn't look like you cared about me at all. That`s what you do isn't it. Run away when things get tough"

"I admit that I thought about coming back here but when the people who disliked me. Your mom, Mary Margaret, David, to name a few I didn't think it would be worth it" Regina replied standing with her hands on her hips

"But there was still me. In your heart you never did anything to hurt me. But when you disappeared you did hurt me" Henry replied looking up at Regina "And now you're going to hurt me again aren't you" he replied

"Maybe" Regina replied "But not if you come with me" Henry looked up at Regina again but this time confusion was spread across the young males face

"What?" he croaked out loud

"I have a little cottage outside of Storybrooke" Regina smirked as she moved closer towards Henry "Granted it isn't much but I get by. And you could move in with me. We could leave this town together just as it should have been. Or you can say no and ill defeat you and hurt everyone you care about. What is it to be?" she smirked at her once adopted son who wasn't sure what to think. Sure he wanted to get to know his adopted mom again but then there was Emma, Mary Margaret, David, August, Ruby, Alexandra. His throat wobbled as he thought about the girl he had just sent away so she wouldn't get hurt and he knew what he had to do

"No" Henry shook his head "I need to stand and fight for my family. My friends" Henry quivered but knew that Regina wasn't going to make him weak. The once royal queen just shook her head

"Looks like I'll have to defeat you myself then" she murmured as she shot a blast from her staff which Henry managed to just duck

(Emma ran down the path of her house that she shared with August and Henry, opened the front door and looked shocked when she saw Mary Margaret, David and August painting candles. Mary Margaret jumped up and ran to her daughter)

"Where is Henry?" she said puzzled noticing the confused looks on David and August`s faces

"Regina" Emma plainly said and Mary Margaret looked confused "She`s back I guess when I sent her away last time wasn't good enough" she replied placing her gloves on the kitchen table as August and David sent confused looks towards one another.

"Wait. What?" August lifted a hand up and stiffly made his way towards Emma who looked at her husband in shock. She recognised the signs from the previous curse and she wanted to just check something

"August before you do anything check your leg" Emma whispered. August nodded and lifted his pant leg up to notice it half going wooden. August lifted an hand to his face and groaned while Emma just nodded

"I was right" she replied "Regina coming back has made the curse worse. That's partially explains Henry`s behaviour" she glanced at Mary Margaret who nodded in agreement while realisation spread across her father`s face

"The curse" David muttered with a stony look on his face

" Like you said Emma Regina coming back must have some hand in it" Mary Margaret shook her head firmly "What happened Emma?" she glanced softly at her daughter who sank down at the kitchen table running a hand through her hair

"Henry was explaining something to Alexandra and then all of a sudden there was a blast and Regina appeared. After a few sparring words Henry told Alexandra to run away and she did, I then followed. Yes I know I shouldn't have been snooping" she glared at her father who was shooting a disapproving look at his daughter "But I just wanted to see their date. And it was getting good as well" a dreamy look spread across the fading blondes face

"So what are Regina and Henry doing now?" David replied to his daughter who shrugged her shoulders.

"I assume Regina wants him back so I guess the next part will be going after me. Or you two" Emma glanced at her parents as David placed an arm protectfully around his wife`s shoulders. August creaked slowly as he glanced at his own wife

"I think you three should get back to the woods. I have a feeling Henry is in danger and he needs his mom and his grandparents. Don't worry about me I'll be fine here" August grinned

"Are you sure?" Emma glanced at her husband who nodded

"Somebody needs to look after Graham anyway" he replied. Emma nodded as she softly kissed him and then the trio made their way to the front door. Just as they got there the front door swung open and there stood Alexandra, Ashley, Sean, and Ruby

"I thought you might need some help" Alexandra explained to Emma who could have hugged the younger girl "So I asked Ruby and my mom and dad.

"We also were affected by Regina and we also want her gone too" Ruby explained to her friend who nodded

"We understand" Mary Margaret said softly as she sent a smile towards Ashley who sent a grin back. The group then started to make their way towards the woods, walking at a pace as they wasn't sure how long they had.

"Give up" Regina snarled as she made her way towards Henry

"No" Henry shook his head "I meant what I said. I need to protect my family and my friends" he murmured

"Very well" Regina sighed. Just as she was preparing herself to launch another attack from her staff there was a shout and Emma launched herself towards the older woman. Alexandra ran towards Henry and stroked his face while Mary Margaret and David pulled Emma off Regina

"Fighting isn't the answer Emma" Mary Margaret replied to her daughter who just growled softly under her breath.

"How is Henry?" David glanced at Alexandra

"He seems ok" Alexandra replied "Just a few bruises that's all"

"Just keep an eye on her" Emma glanced towards Regina who was lurking at the back of the group "Somehow I don't quite trust her"

"Why Regina" Mary Margaret said quietly "What have you got against us that you keep wanting to destroy us. I mean I understand myself but Emma, Henry?" Mary Margaret crossed her arms and glared at the older woman

"That I would like to keep to myself" Regina smirked softly. Mary Margaret just shook her head and turned to watch Alexandra who smiled as Henry opened his eyes

"Henry your awake!" Alexandra grinned

"Uh" Henry groaned "Oh yeah Regina came back" he rubbed his head "Alex we need to get out of here!" he exclaimed jumping up and pointing at Regina

"Henry its fine" Alexandra smiled softly

"No you don't understand. Regina is hell bent in defeating us and if we don't defeat her she will defeat us!" Henry exclaimed in anger as Alexandra turned around slowly to see Regina walking towards the young couple an evil glare in her eyes, Henry could see his mother on the ground hurt with Mary Margaret comforting her.

"You get away from Henry" Alexandra glared at Regina who grinned at the young blonde girl

"Sweetie move away before you get hurt too. Saves everyone the trouble" Regina smirked. Alexandra gulped and turned towards Henry. Just as Regina unleashed her shot Alexandra leaned forward and softly kissed Henry. A bright light then filled the forest and Mary Margaret was transformed in a white dress, David in a red military suit and Emma in a white dress similar to her mothers

"True love kiss" Emma whispered "It cleared the curse and brought us back to our fairy tale forms!"

"But what about Regina?" Mary Margaret murmured pulling on her dress. Henry grinned at Alexandra as he picked her up and twirled her around kissing her again

"You saved me" he murmured. Alexandra nodded and smiled then was going to say something else when there was a loud growl and Regina appeared again but this time dressed in her evil queen outfit

"You thought you were going to defeat me this easily" she chuckled. She turned towards Emma, Mary Margaret and David who brandished his sword at the queen

"What are we going to do" Alexandra whispered gripping hold of Henry`s hand. Suddenly there was a shriek as a large portal appeared in the sky and sucked Regina towards it. She fought for a few moments but then was sucked into the portal and then disappeared from sight. A few more moments passed before the fairy tale outfits disappeared and Emma, Mary Margaret and David reappeared in their normal forms with Ruby, Ashley and Sean running towards them

"We heard a scream!" Ashley stood between Emma and Mary Margaret "Are you 2 ok?"

"We are fine" Mary Margaret replied softly as David placed an arm around her shoulder and Sean shot a look to his own wife

"However it was all thanks to Alex" Emma grinned as Ashley and Sean glanced across to the kissing couple Ashley raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should tell her off or be happy for her" Ashley replied laughing slightly.

"Well if it wasn't for Alex we would have been toast" Emma sighed. Ashley nodded as Henry and Alexandra walked towards their parents hand in hand

"I guess we should be going home now" Ashley sighed. Alex pouted as she gave one final kiss to Henry and then left her boyfriend leaving him there grinning softly

"And I guess we should be going home too" Mary Margaret sighed too as the foursome made their way back to their house. The curse was now defeated again and Henry was now a happy man again. As the legends said sometimes stories do have a happy ending after all

And there you go; Hope you enjoyed this fic. I should be doing another once upon a time fic in the near future so keep your eyes open for that. And again thanks so much for reading and reviewing I couldn't have done this without you.


End file.
